


Help Yourself to Those In Need

by HeroFizzer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Squirting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Ciri comes across a bunch of bandits who are holding a young man for ransom. Though she saves his hide, she can't help but reward herself to him while he's blindfolded.
Kudos: 12





	Help Yourself to Those In Need

At long last, Ciri was a Witcheress.

There were quite a few detours along the way, but she was happy to finally reach the point in her life where she could be like her hero and mentor, Geralt. With all the otherworldly traveling she had done, the silver haired woman was pleased just to be in a place she could consider 'home', ready to take up the mantle of Witcheress that she had longed for after so long. Now, riding atop her own mare, a sandy colored horse named “Eris”, Ciri went on to fulfill her duties, namely to help those in need.

“Whoa, girl, ease back.” Ciri said to Eris, pulling on her reins. “It seems we have some trouble down the ways.”

She could hear voices from a far off distance, which sounded less than savory. Tons of yelling and laughing, as though whoever was out that way had succeeded in a most glorious victory. “By the sound of things, I'd say they were thieves.” Ciri said to herself, although she was speaking to the horse. Eris acted casually, as a horse would, standing in place until the silver haired Witcheress told her to move.

Naturally, the young woman was distracted by the noises. She had to go out and explore the woods, go as deep as she could to see what the commotion was about. “Wait here,” said Cici as she removed herself from the horse's saddle, “I have to go and investigate.”

Ciri traveled slowly through the woods, hiding behind trees while making her way to the source of the yelling. Whoever it may be weren't doing a very good job in regards to security, as there was nobody outside of the site keeping their outer circle on guard. It was clear that they were cocky in thinking nobody could pass by these woods without hearing such a ruckus.

Sure enough, it was a group of bandits camped out this far from the road, acting victorious in regards to whatever they had done. Ciri scanned the area from behind a tree, looking among the band of thieves to see just what it may have been they were celebrating. Sure enough, she found what she was looking for, although it was no mere thing they had taken; they took a young man hostage.

Ciri studied him, looking from afar as she looked over the captive; he was a young man, possibly no older than eighteen, with short blonde hair. He was tied up to a pole in the middle of the bandits' camp, a blindfold over his eyes with a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth. By now the Witcheress imagined that the young man's gag was moist with his saliva, having no way to close his mouth or even spit it out, given how wadded up it was in his mouth. He was handsome, or at least what she could see of his face, but her attraction towards the man wasn't important, even if she herself was heavily aroused after going days without lustful excitement.

No, now was the time that she had to go and help the young man, even if she had no idea what he had been kidnapped for. She was certain this may not be too much of a challenge, as the bandits were boozing it up around the camp. They were surely so sloshed off their asses that she could take the lot of them on without breaking a sweat.

It didn't go quite as smoothly as she had hoped, but it was close enough to being a flawless victory for the silver haired woman. The bandits were so caught up in their drinking that they hadn't noticed her presence until she knocked two of their heads together, prompting them to drop their beer mugs. By then she was almost halfway through the band of thieves, though she was still able to take them down despite the fact she was an army of one. But if Geralt were able to pull it off, it shouldn't be so tough for her to do so.

When she laid out all of the bandits, rendering them unconscious, Ciri went to the young man, seeing if he was all right despite his predicament. “Are you all right?” she asked.

“Wh-who are you?!” shouted the young man after Ciri pulled the wad of cloth from his mouth.

“A Witcheress who couldn't say no to the wild noises she heard.” she explained. “And what reason are you under captivity by these bandits?”

“Ransom, I believe,” the young man explained, “my father is rather wealthy, and-”

“Hold...” Ciri said, with the young man suddenly falling silent. Her gaze had fallen onto the young man's bulge, noticing how hard it pushed into the groin of his pants. “Are you...hard? Did the thrills going around you arouse you?”

“Perhaps...” said the young man, blushing something fierce. “I was worried that I might be caught up in the insanity, so my adrenaline may have been rushing to down below there. Can we leave now, please? I'm sure my father is worried...”

Ciri bit her lip, thinking about how long it had been since she had a taste of such excitement. With her own adrenaline still pumping, she was tempted to make do with their current situation. Letting her mind make the choice, as it was seated in the gutter, she decided to take advantage of the scenario.

“M-Miss?! What do you think you're doing?!” shouted the young man.

“Worry not,” she said, removing his pants from his waist, “we're both in need of some satisfaction.” The Witcheress bit her lip as she stared at his boner, getting a good glimpse of just what this man was packing. Had these bandits been female, she surely would have understood his captivity a little better; anyone would want to have their way with his shaft if they knew what he was packing underneath.

“But...but I've never done anything like this before.” he whispered.

Ciri chuckled lightly. “A boy, are we? Well then, I'll do my best to ensure you aren't harmed in the midst of this.”

Her mouth watered as she leaned into his lap, bringing her lips towards the crown while wrapping her fingers around it to keep it in place. The young man shivered, his legs quaking while he remained against the pole, unable to move away from her advances. He couldn't see who it even was that was on the giving end of these oral services; for all he knew it was a rather hideous looking woman who was locking lips with his cock.

As Ciri swirled her tongue around the tip of the rod, she took note of the oddly musky scent that emanated from his groin; it was as though he had not been bathed in some time, despite obviously being from a family of wealth. Or perhaps none of his servants tasked with cleansing him ever thought to touch up the area below, out of sheer awkwardness. Regardless, the Witcheress wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste, lashing her tongue over the urethral slit as his precum oozed out.

“M-Miss?” hissed the young man, still unable to see anything before him. “Shouldn't we leave before the bandits awaken?”

Ciri popped her lips off the rod briefly, replying to him, “These thieves shouldn't be a concern. I had hit them so hard they may as well have blacked out from their rampant boozing.” She then proceeded to push the member back into her mouth, moving her lips deeper on the shaft to engulf it entirely, or at least attempt to do so.

The Witcheress bobbed her head back and forth, her voice glucking against the flesh flute while her tongue rode on the underside. Her voice was muffled, but the young man could hear how hard she was working on his cock, groaning while she toyed with him. She gave his balls a tight squeeze, causing him to shiver while his head rested against the pole. He was eager to leave, but his mind was slowly warming up to this obscene scenario. He just wished that he was the one in charge.

Ciri continued to orally pleasure the young man, giving his balls a tight squeeze. She looked up at him to watch his response, even if all she could see reacting was his mouth. It was still amusing, just the idea of having sex while he was unaware of who his savior was. Her tongue spread out, using her talents to wrap it around the shaft and move it from side to side. She was enjoying the actions rather well, the flavor of salty skin brushing into her taste buds. As she felt the veins throbbing hard against her inner cheek, she knew he was at his hardest, and prepared for the next phase of her plan.

The silver haired woman popped her lips off the member, prompting the young man to groan as his cock was exposed to the air once more. “Are you still there?” he asked.

“I haven't left you yet,” Ciri said as she removed her pants, “there's still more to come, boy.” Once she was without her trousers, the Witcheress squatted over the young man, rubbing his crown against her snatch. Though she was aroused, she still needed some friction for herself, smoothing the tip against her folds so as to lubricate herself. Once her fluids escaped from the canal, she rubbed his rod against it, moistening it for proper insertion. “Hard to believe this would be your first time. You look as though you have something the ladies would fawn over.”

The young man would have asked what that meant, had the Witcheress not popped him inside her sheath so immediately. Ciri groaned as the tool stretched her out, making her walls part for the sake of fitting his girth within her. The silver haired woman rolled her eyes back, inhaling through clenched teeth while she pushed herself down until her curtains met his base. “It's so tight...” growled the young man.”

“But does it feel good?” asked Ciri, rocking her hips against his lap while his cock swiveled about in her pussy.

“It does...” he moaned. “I never thought there would be such a perfect fit for me...” Ciri wished she could scoff at the statement, which only served as a means to butter her up. But as this was his first time, the words rung hollow to her. She helped him regardless, as he was essential in helping fulfill her needs as well.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Ciri leaned into him, giving the young man a peck on the cheeks. With his hands still bound to the pole, there was little else he could do, nor could she really get full enjoyment out of further positions. She pumped herself harder against the captive, dropping her hips down hard enough that the impact could likely be heard from a distance, though nowhere near where Eris was located. She pushed her breasts against his face, though he could only feel the cloth of her garments pushing against him. The young man wasn't about to complain, as he was just pleased to be so close to someone even in such a strange predicament as this.

As his cock throbbed harder against her canal, Ciri bucked harder against him, her movement becoming more aggressive the closer she came to her own climax. He was reaching the extent of his erection as well, finding it hard to maintain control when his hands were literally tied behind his back. His breathing intensified, with his toes curling up inside his boots. Ciri rocked harder against his shaft, her silver hair sticking to her forehead as sweat formed on her skin. With his tip pushing hard against her cervix, she knew their time together like this would draw to a close, as she had to finish this soon before the bandits came to.

With one hard drop of her ass, Ciri groaned as her fluids sputtered out of her cunt, drenching the young man's lap with her lubrication while she squeezed her cavern walls down on his cock. The young man's load soon shot out, splashing against her cervix while it filled her canal with his milky seed. The Witcheress curled her head against her chest, quivering as she leaned into the young man, her forehead gently butting against his. Their groans of ecstasy were violent yet quiet, exemplifying just how badly the two needed this moment together.

After Ciri let herself off of him, taking a moment to drain her pussy of his spunk, the young man was removed from the pole, taking a moment to put his pants back on. The silver haired woman decided to return to Eris bottomless, figuring she could put them on at another point on her travels. “Miss? Shouldn't I take the blindfold off?” he asked.

Ciri laughed at the boy, whom she had turned into a man, and replied, “Nonsense. If I let you see the face of your rescuer, you would likely try to pursue me for more. And honestly, would you want to risk being captured once more?”

The young man groaned, “I suppose you have a point...” The Witcheress would return him to his homestead afterwards, a smirk on her lips as she saw the eyes of the servants wondering where her pants had gone.

She would leave them with no answers, only questions, as she had other tasks that were a priority to her job. They may not be as rewarding as this one was, but she did hope to find other captives willing to let her have some fun with them along her journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update stories or post new ones, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
